Sans se retourner
by Legumevert
Summary: Ils s'étaient tous battus pour avoir ce qu'ils voulaient : elle aussi avait fait de son mieux, quitte à tout casser. C'était peut-être juste un caprice d'adolescente, mais Karen n'avait jamais pensé à mal. S'était trompée. Avait tout cassé. [Crenny, léger Kebe, et one-sided Karaig]
1. Prologue : sans nouvelles

_Quelques chapitres à prévoir (en théorie). Je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire, mais c'est peut-être utile de préciser que mis à part le prologue ici, la plupart du reste sera raconté du point de vue de Karen. Ni les personnages, ni l'univers de South Park ne m'appartiennent, ils sont la propriété de leurs créateurs, ces grands génies. _

Le ciel était presque bleu. En tout cas il n'était pas franchement gris, ce qui constituait déjà un putain de pas en avant ici. C'était le problème avec cette ville : anthracite, noir, blanc éclatant, glacé, métallique, nuancé, presque bleu –mais jamais tout à fait. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait trouvé autre chose à redire à cet endroit, peut-être même quelque chose de plus pertinent. Mais entre le câble qu'ils ne captaient qu'une fois sur deux et ce ciel à la con, Craig avait fait le tour de ce qui le gênait le plus, lui. Il était pas particulièrement exigeant.

Du moment que tout roulait, tout roulait. Il allait pas chercher plus loin, c'était son credo. A le voir étalé avec grâce sur le canapé, un bol de céréales coincé entre les genoux, nul doute que ça fonctionnait plutôt bien. Sa mère, tranquille dans la cuisine. Son père, moins tranquille au travail. Sa sœur Dieu sait où. Tant pis pour elle, tant mieux pour lui, ça lui évitait de se taper le destin de l'incroyable famille Kardashian et de leur cul plein d'emmerdes. Il soupira, changea de chaîne une fois, deux fois, trois, quatre, zappa allègrement et maudit quelques-uns des programmes qui s'acharnaient à passer. Les crétins qui leur faisaient un taux d'audience suffisamment potable pour rester l'antenne dans le même sac, tant qu'à faire. Il les connaissait par cœur. Il était seize heure cinquante-deux, ce qui devait vouloir dire que dans un petit quart d'heure, ils auraient à la rediffusion de vieux dessins-animés deux chaînes plus haut. C'était passable, voire carrément captivant quand on se laissait prendre.

-Mon chéri, intervint sa mère, il serait peut-être temps que tu…Sortes, que tu fasses quelque chose, tu ne crois pas ?

Elle se planta devant lui. Plus exactement entre lui et l'écran. A le voir enfourner des céréales au chocolat dans sa bouche avachi en jogging sur le canapé, pas de doute, elle n'avait pas pu manquer que c'était pas dans ses plans de mettre trop le nez dehors ce jour-là. Ce genre de message était clair, dans son genre : je suis bien là où je suis et je compte y rester. Les poings fermés sur ses hanches, la bouche pincée, les sourcils froncés et malgré tout l'air inquiet, elle dardait sur lui un regard à la limite de la mise en accusation en bonne et due forme.

Il aurait été de bon alois de répondre un truc, mais il ne voyait pas trop quoi.

-Je sais pas, se lança-t-il au hasard, accordant sa faveur à une neutralité salvatrice.

-Karen a appelé. Elle veut savoir si tu vas bien. Je réponds quoi, moi, hein ? Que t'es trop occupé à jouer au zombie pour répondre aux SMS, que la télé a mangé ton âme ou que tu fais comme d'habitude, donc rien du tout ? Il faut se reprendre, allez !

Craig avait levé la tête à la mention de Karen. Si Karen appelait, c'est que ça chauffait –d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il lui avait déjà donné de l'argent. Ils s'étaient réconciliés depuis un bail, et il répondait toujours présent quand elle avait besoin de lui.

Evidemment, les « Hey comment ça va ? », « Tu viens avec mes potes et moi samedi ? » et autres « Blablabla » ne comptaient pas. Il avait signé pour moins que ça. Du fric, des heures au téléphone à la rassurer sur ci ou ça, et même foutre les jetons à quelques connards de son bahut, tout ça figurait dans les termes. Tant que ça restait donnant-donnant : il la surveillait, et elle lui foutait une paix magistrale en ce qui le concernait lui. _The end_. Ils avaient déjà essayé de s'occuper l'un de l'autre, patati, patata, fiasco total ça puait la contrefaçon et ils avaient tous les deux été malheureux. Ils n'étaient pas plus heureux maintenant, mais au moins, ils respiraient.

Allez expliquer des trucs aussi cons à votre mère, vous. Il aurait bien aimé les y voir, ces enculés.

-Dis-lui queeee… Ça roule ?

-Je serais une menteuse ?

Il détourna le regard et étudia avec attention les motifs du canapé. Ah oui, tiens, c'était une vieille tache de café toute jaunie ici. Et là, une fleur. Ô joie.

-Craig, ce serait mentir ou pas ?

-Pas vraiment. Ça va je te dis, lâche-moi deux minutes, je regardais la télé, là.

-Tu la regardais pas autant avant. Alors, avec Karen… ?

-C'est une gamine, et toute façon…

-Mais elle va bien, elle aussi ?

-Oui.

-Et tu…

-Maman. La télé, merde.

Il la fusilla du regard, la cuiller en suspension entre son bol et sa bouche. Il aurait difficilement pu faire plus intelligible. L'ennui fait homme. Le pire, c'est qu'il devinait à l'avance ce qu'elle allait lui servir –du réchauffé de la veille, ou de l'avant-veille, un truc du style. Qui manquerait de punch. D'impact. Comme quoi il « était grand maintenant », qu'il devrait « se prendre en main », qu'elle « ne savait pas ce qui se passait » mais que –il en aurait eu pour un moment comme ça. Ça lui rappelait quand il imitait sa mère et les tirades qu'elle lui sortait quand il faisait trop de conneries ou qu'ils avaient tous les deux eu une sale journée. Ça faisait rire tout le monde.

Elle s'en alla, non sans lui larguer au passage un soupir bourré de sous-entendus. Juste avant qu'elle atteigne la cuisine, Craig se retourna, se déboîta presque la nuque pour lui faire face :

-On a eu du courrier, au fait ?

Question rituelle. Ritournelle.

-Non, juste des factures.

Evidemment.

On ne recevait pas beaucoup de lettres de paradis-city. Ou les postiers faisaient pas la tournée six-pieds sous terre. A l'écran, Tom se fit écraser par un maillet géant. Énorme. Le garçon se mit à rire franchement –vraiment, c'était à mourir, ce truc.

Il aurait dû arrêter de demander et retourner à l'école, faire quelque chose de sa vie. Mais non, rien. Il faisait attention à Karen, même s'ils ne sortaient plus ensemble et que ça avait jamais été super à l'aise quand c'était encore le cas. Il gardait le contact avec ses potes. Ça aurait été plus simple autrement, mais allez savoir. Il tenait encore à ses promesses. Même aux plus connes. Il les oubliait pas. Impossible déjà que la voix mourait, si en plus on perdait les mots, il restait quoi ? Pas grand-chose. Encore moins que ce qu'il avait eu.

Au moins il avait la télé. Il avait ça.


	2. Sans problème

_Premier chapitre ! Le démarrage est un peu long, mais en même temps il faut bien introduire les choses si on ne veut pas que ça tombe comme un cheveux sur la soupe. L'histoire sera actualisée... Comme je pourrais, selon le degré de temps et de motivation. N'hésitez pas à me sonner les cloches si je mets trop de temps à votre goût, et bonne lecture !_

-Kenny, on va être en retard ! Sérieux, dépêche-toi !

-Deux minutes, j'essaie de le faire démarrer. Faut que je me concentre.

Karen lança un regard dubitatif à son frère depuis le siège passager. Vraiment, elle avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, elle ne voyait pas en quoi il fallait se concentrer pour faire démarrer une voiture –si elle méritait ce nom, ce dont la gamine n'était pas sûre à cent pourcent. Elle boucla malgré tout sa ceinture et pria pour que le moteur se mette en marche. Si elle devait y aller à pieds, c'était fini, mort de chez mort, elle serait à la bourre. Pas que ce soit un problème en soi, les profs étaient assez compréhensifs et ses absences rares, mais l'idée d'entrer en classe à bout de souffle et d'attirer toute l'attention sur elle la révulsait. Rien que d'y penser. Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux sécher carrément le cours. Peut-être que madame Brood allait être encore plus en retard qu'elle. Peut-être que le collège aurait disparu dans une immense explosion de gaz durant la nuit.

Ou que Kenny allait réussir à faire démarrer cette fichue voiture.

Elle toussota, commença à s'agiter sur son siège et à lorgner la poignée à chaque coup de clef infructueux. Si elle partait maintenant, elle limitait la casse, avantage non néglig-

-Ah, ça y est !

-Eh ben, heureusement que t'es un pro de la mécanique, dix minutes, tu t'améliores, lança-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique qu'un large sourire adoucissait largement.

-A qui le dis-tu, répondit son frère avec le même visage, les yeux rieurs et des fossettes au coin des joues. Ça t'embête si on passe chercher un pote vite fait ? Non, parce qu'il vient de m'envoyer un message et tu vois, il est dans la mouise.

Karen recula bon gré mal gré pour distinguer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu moins flou, l'image qui brillait sur l'écran du portable de Kenny. Il n'était jamais sorti de cette phase où les enfants se sentent obligés de tout agiter devant le nez des autres pour être bien certains qu'ils aient tout bien vu. Elle haussa les épaules sans regarder le nom, tout en espérant secrètement, par pitié, que ce ne soit pas Tweek. Il fallait toujours rouler à deux à l'heure avec lui, sans ça, on était bon pour un nettoyage de printemps de la moquette et de tous les sièges. Pas top.

Kenny exécuta un demi-tour approximatif et se lança à l'assaut de la route qui les mènerait glorieusement vers l'école. Le collège, pour tous les deux : elle en première année, lui en dernière parce qu'il l'avait redoublée. A plusieurs reprises, il avait déclaré ne pas ambitionner de continuer jusqu'au lycée. « De toute façon, j'irais pas à la fac », comme il le disait si bien. C'était bête. Il aurait pu demander de l'aide à Kyle, Wendy ou Bebe. Ils l'auraient aidé. Avec une bourse d'étude, il aurait pu finir à l'université comme n'importe qui qui en avait dans le crâne. Le filtre fraternel l'empêchait de dire si, oui ou non, c'était vrai pour lui enfin, il ne devait pas être aussi stupide qu'il le clamait à qui voulait l'entendre.

-Ah putain de merde ! J'ai loupé la route. Yioup-là, personne regarde, Karen t'as rien vu, c'est fait !

-Tu sais pas conduire ou tu le fais exprès ?!

Plutôt que d'attendre sagement la prochaine allée, Monsieur l'Inconscient avait décidé de les tuer –potentiellement- et de recopier sa sorte-de-demi-tour au beau milieu de la tour, d'écraser la chaussée et un passant-potentiel. De tourner à droite, enfin. Et de s'arrêter devant la maison des Tucker, un sourire désolé aux lèvres. Le pire c'était sûrement qu'il l'était pour de vrai.

-Je voulais pas m'emporter. Mais si tu recommences ça, je t'attache à la maison. Il te resteras quoi quand tu seras mort, hein ?

Il eut l'air de réfléchir une seconde, pas convaincant du tout :

-Tes jolies fleurs, un sourire glorieux et une jolie thanatopractrice pour prendre soin de moi ?

-Tu crains.

-C'est de famille.

-Je t'ai dit qu'on raconte que tu serais adopté ?

-J'ai toujours su que j'étais trop beau pour cette famille.

-Je dérange ?

Karen se retourna vaille que vaille et se tut immédiatement tandis que Craig balançait son sac et ses fesses à l'arrière, lui adressait un vague signe de tête et serrait la main de Kenny. Maman plaisantait souvent là-dessus : un bouton « mute » caché quelque part. Papa sautait sur l'occasion à chaque fois : pourquoi sa fichue mère avait pas le même pour voir, qu'elle ferme sa grande gueule ? Et ladite bourgeoise à la con partait au quart de tour. C'était reparti. Ce qui n'empêchait pas la comparaison d'être assez amusante en elle-même.

Kenny redémarra, du premier coup cette fois, et ils repartirent. Coup d'œil à sa montre : moins dix. Ils allaient être tout juste, mais à l'heure quand même, petit exploit ce matin-ci. Ken avait toujours le temps, et quand il n'y en avait plus, horloge à l'appui, il le trouvait malgré tout. Coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur : Craig avait l'air à moitié réveillé, ses yeux gris lançaient des appels à l'aide et à voir son allure en général, il avait dormi dans un cercueil. Jean enfilé à la va-vite, cheveux gras, yeux pochés, coupure au menton, le sacrosaint uniforme de la jeunesse fauchée du coin. Elle le savait parce que son frère avait le même et qu'elle en possédait la variante féminine –moins de je-m'en-foutisme, un vague souci des couleurs, les cheveux clean et une nuit qui avait laissé moins de traces. Ou plus, selon le point de vue dont on le prenait. Ou de meilleures. Enfin. Vous saisissez.

-Alors, plus d'essence ?

-Nan. Ruby a chouré les clefs.

Silence éloquent. Karen se retint de rire c'était du Ruby tout craché. Elles n'étaient pas amies, pas dans la même classe, presque pas dans le même monde, mais Ruby, c'était tout un Univers à elle toute seule. On avait du mal à la louper. Craig, de son côté, avait plutôt l'air du genre à passer inaperçu. Magnat de l'incognito, ou simple garçon qui collait trop au décor. Pas méchant ? Pas méchant, décida la petite. Mignon ?

Coup d'œil dehors : ils étaient arrivés. Vraiment pas long. Elle sourit, se détacha, ouvrit la portière et grimaça lorsque le vent froid lui claqua une bise enthousiaste sur chaque joue. Karen s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans son manteau épais mais peu chaud. Janvier était décidément un sale mois pour respirer.

-A ce soir, Kenny, dit-elle avec un baiser rapide sur la joue de son frère et un demi-sourire pour le brun. Bonne journée !

-Bah, elle va où ? Elle est pas au collège, ta sœur ?

-Si, répondit Kenny.

Le reste de leur discussion se perdit derrière eux, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient le vent de face. Elle ne pouvait pas les entendre. Elle ne voulait pas les déranger, surtout. Ils avaient beau être dans le même établissement qu'elle, ils avaient l'âge d'être des lycéens. Ils étaient plus vieux en plus d'être des garçons. Les bâtiments de brique rouge se succédaient dans un défilé monotone. Comme il n'y avait pas de parking pour le collège, ils devaient marcher sur une centaine de mètres avant d'arriver dans l'enceinte du bâtiment à proprement parler. Ça ne la dérangeait pas. Sauf en janvier. Coup d'œil derrière –Karen, the spécialiste des coup d'œil furtifs. Ils discutaient bêtement, l'air hagard et ennuyé, sauf quand ils riaient. Dur de faire de grands gestes les mains dans les poches. Karen attrapa un sourire au vol, consciente qu'il ne lui était pas destiné mais, au diable tout ça, et se retourna aussi vite. Laura était juste devant elle, et elle accéléra le pas pour la rattraper.

-Laurie-Laura, attends-moi !


	3. Pince sans rire

_Un peu plus long que les précédents, comme quoi, on sait jamais à quoi s'attendre quand on écrit… J'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter cette fois ! A part peut-être que notre Bebe nationale squattera assez largement le prochain chapitre (s'il voit le jour). N'hésitez pas à commenter/suivre ou tout le tremblement pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire, du chapitre ou me faire savoir que vous appréciez (ou pas). Merci à vous ! :)_

Faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais. Karen avait l'impression que sa vie entière était dominée par cette maxime douteuse. Son frère, ses parents, son autre frère, pas un pour rattraper le reste et se dire que, tout bien réfléchi, donner le bon exemple et s'ériger en figure de proue de la Sainte Intégrité pourrait être une excellente idée. Ils ne valaient pas un clou, étaient bêtes à manger du foin et tellement pauvres qu'ils n'avaient même pas les moyens de s'en payer, énuméra-t-elle avec une amertume largement érodée par l'amour qu'elle leur portait et, force était de le reconnaître, l'habitude. Ces récriminations n'étaient que des pensées disparates, la gamine ne comptait pas les transformer en autre chose. Elle se contentait d'appeler un à un à la barre les membres de son entourage dans son tribunal imaginaire –à la fois procureur et avocat, elle finissait invariablement par les innocenter à coup de circonstances atténuantes ou plaidait la fatalité. Bien qu'il lui arrivât fréquemment d'avoir des envies de sentences cruelles et exceptionnelles.

En ce moment, par exemple, alors qu'elle s'échinait à ramasser toute la merde qui traînait par terre. Elle n'était pas rentrée du collège depuis dix minutes qu'elle s'affairait déjà à la maison. Victoire aux traces de bière sur le canapé, capitulation devant la tapisserie arrachée, drapeau blanc face à la peinture écaillée, à l'étagère branlante et à la chaise instable. Karen concentrait l'essentiel de ses efforts sur les toiles d'araignées et les vieux machins qui traînaient n'importe où et semblaient n'avoir de place nulle part. Faire les poussières était passé de mode ici, elle avait jeté l'éponge depuis longtemps : cette espèce de petite garce ne faisait que s'élever en horribles nuages et éternuer son monde. Les fenêtres étaient fermées en permanence, tant pis pour l'odeur. La chaleur primait.

Debout au milieu du salon, les poings sur les hanches, Karen sourit, plutôt fière de son travail. Après une heure de dur labeur, elle était enfin venue à bout des trucs enlevables les plus coriaces. Elle passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux, arrangea devant le miroir deux ou trois mèches qui s'acharnaient à tomber n'importe comment. Son jean trop grand, le pull recyclé de Kenny, tout ça faisait l'affaire. Comme elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mieux valait encore s'en satisfaire, à l'instar de ses cheveux châtain et ternes, de ses dents de travers et de sa maison mal isolée. D'ordinaire elle n'essayait pas seulement de lui donner de l'allure ou un vague semblant de propreté, mais un certain sens de la honte qu'elle avait conservé la poussait à mettre un peu d'ordre quand ils recevaient des invités.

Elle n'en démordrait pas, quoique ce triple crétin de Kenny ait à y redire. « C'est que Kyle », martelait-il dans ce genre de moments. « Il l'a déjà vue trois cent mille millions de fois, la baraque, pas besoin de te mettre la rate au court-bouillon ». Il avait raison, évidemment. Ce n'étaient pas deux chaussettes en moins à sécher devant le poêle qui allaient l'impressionner. Ses parents quant à eux n'avaient pas l'air de remarquer grand-chose, si ce n'était que c'était monsieur, ou madame selon qui avait commencé, qui aurait dû s'en charger.

Karen entendit trois coups distincts frappés à la porte à la seconde même où elle jetait un œil à sa montre. Toujours pile poil à l'heure. Elle évita de se ruer sur la porte et ouvrit, tout sourires, avant de reculer pour ne pas laisser Kyle sur le pseudo-perron. Février était presque là, et le vent semblait redoubler de férocité.

-Kyle, le salua-t-elle, bonjour ! Encore désolée de te déranger avec ça.

-Salut, Karen, répondit-il. C'est pas un souci. Kenny est pas là ?

-Pas encore rentré.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon, Kyle sur les talons, soudainement de méchante humeur au souvenir de la façon dont elle avait dû rentrer à pieds. Quel connard. Oh, bien sûr, elle aurait pu lui répondre que non, elle n'avait personne d'autre que son frère chéri pour la ramener à la maison et que oui, ça la dérangeait qu'il aille faire un tour dieu sait où. Elle aurait dû. Ça lui aurait fait les pieds. Au lieu de quoi elle avait prétendu que les parents de Laura pouvaient lui faire office de taxi pour cette fois. Laura avait toujours pris le bus. Karen en voulait presque à Kenny de ne pas avoir deviné. Elle s'installa sur une des chaises près de la table et sa nappe sale, donna un discret coup de talon pour remettre le pied de son siège en place et poussa un profond soupir. Au temps pour la bonne volonté. Kyle retira son manteau –un épais manteau sombre et assez long–, ses gants, son écharpe –une belle écharpe, assurément– et le bonnet jusque-là vissé sur sa tête avant de se débarrasser de l'ensemble sur le dos de sa propre chaise. Karen l'étudia du coin de l'œil, repéra le jean qui tombait bien, les chaussures avec une bonne semelle et la chemise qui n'avait pas ce côté Mont de Piété typiques de la maisonnée. La petite s'arrêtait le plus souvent au côté purement pratique des choses. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de noter ce genre de détail. Même son visage, le nez long et très fin, les manières respiraient le « mieux-que-ce-que-j'aurais-jamais ». Karen connaissait bien ce garçon, à peu près autant que Stan ou Eric d'ailleurs. Malgré son manque cruel de patience, il était gentil. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu jalouse et s'en voulait pour ça.

-Je te demande pas si tu veux boire quelque chose, déclara-t-elle avec un rire gêné, parce que tu aurais le choix entre café froid et café froid, donc…

-T'inquiète je te dis, j'ai besoin de rien toute façon. Alors, t'as bossé un peu hier ?

-Euh, oui. Je suis rendue…

Karen s'empara d'un des livres empilés au petit bonheur la chance sur la table, tous munis de titres aussi affriolants que « mathématiques : statistiques 1 » et « exercices algèbre niveau 2 » et d'une armée de post-it qui les faisait ressembler à de drôles de sapins de Noël. Elle tourna quelques pages avant de s'arrêter sur une série de chiffres et d'explications saugrenues et de le plaquer sur la nappe. Elle avait coincé là-dessus la veille –et vite laissé tomber, dut-elle s'avouer à contrecœur, un peu honteuse.

-… Là. J'ai rien compris à ce truc. J'ai bien essayé de demander à mon frère, mais à la tête qu'il a faite en voyant l'énoncé…

-Je vois le genre.

Le rouquin était déjà plongé dans les lignes noircies, pas perplexe le moins du monde. Les McCormick, se dit Karen, devaient se partager un cerveau atrophié et une paire de couilles en plus d'un seul salaire, et n'arrivaient pas seulement à se décider sur qui aurait quoi. Résultat, ils restaient tous assis comme des huîtres à ne rien faire du tout.

-Ah, je vois. C'est pas très compliqué, je vais t'expliquer. Tu dois d'abord t'intéresser au calcul que tu dois développer, l'autre partie, tu peux la laisser de côté pour l'instant. Là, par exemple…

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Karen, la tête appuyée sur la paume de sa main, pensait avoir saisi l'idée. Au bout de dix minutes, Kyle, l'arête du nez pincée entre le pouce et l'index, avait ravalé force soupirs de frustration. La gamine balançait les jambes sous la table, sincèrement désolée d'être une pareille incapable –finalement, elle comprenait pourquoi Kenny n'avait pas pour habitude d'appeler son ami au secours quand le bateau était sur le point de couler. Malgré tout, elle arborait un sourire faiblard : elle avait vaincu ces exercices minables.

-On s'arrête là ?

-Je voudrais pas t'embêter trop longtemps.

-Bah, c'est plutôt cool que tu veuilles gagner ce concours. Ça change, pour une fois, de voir un McCormick faire autre chose que rien du tout.

Il sembla réfléchir un moment avant de se justifier, paumes en avant :

-Je parle pas pour vos parents, hein.

Les commissures de ses lèvres remontèrent plus franchement. Il pouvait le dire, ses parents, c'était la même histoire. La sienne ne différait qu'en ce que Karen avait décidé de saisir les occasions quand et là où elles se présentaient et de tenter de s'en donner les moyens. Ses chances de gagner ce concours de maths, ou bêtement d'obtenir un score supérieur à la moyenne étaient quasiment nulles, probabilités ne vous en déplaise. Elle n'osait pas clamer haut et fort que c'était le prix qui l'intéressait. Elle ne crachait pas sur de l'argent, qui plus est honnêtement gagné, à la sueur de ses cellules grises –elles ramaient d'autant plus que cet effort considérable ne leur était pas exactement coutumier. Karen n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de volonté, mais le genre de jolies fringues que Kyle portait ou les mannequins sans faciès qu'elle dévisageait dans les vitrines la gardaient motivée pour dix.

-Bon, eh bien, merci, c'est gentil de m'aider comme ça, euh…

-C'est dans cinq semaines, c'est ça ? Je suis sûr que tu vas gérer, l'encouragea Kyle en passant son écharpe autour de son cou et en enfilant son manteau.

Karen haussa les épaules. Elle s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un garçon en pleine conversation existentielle. Bientôt suivi d'un autre qui, entre deux œillades à son téléphone, hochait la tête en signe d'approbation ou pour faire taire le premier. Karen y songea parce qu'elle aussi aurait hoché la tête, pas forcément pour les bonnes raisons.

Pas que Kenny soit du genre à s'épancher ou parler trop –elle n'était pas juste. Le coup de la voiture qui lui restait en travers de la gorge, peut-être ? Ce n'était pas de son fait non plus. Question bonnes excuses, elle allait pouvoir repasser.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mec.

Craig eut un sourire en coin et se tourna vers le salon où deux paires d'yeux s'étaient simultanément rivées sur eux. Le blond fit de même, les sourcils arqués, apparemment surpris de trouver Kyle à tranquillement taper la discute à sa petite sœur.

-T'as de la visite, Ken.

-Je vois, oui ! Comment ça va, vieux ? J'avais zappé que tu devais venir, ou… ?

Ils échangèrent une brève poignée de main. Karen resta en arrière, peu à son aise une fois trop entourée. Moins sereine encore quand elle voyait les regards glacés entre le roux et le brun. Elle mettait ça sur le compte de la température polaire. Leur politique d'ignorement sur le dos de la fatigue. Elle interrogea son frère d'un froncement de sourcils, il lui répondit d'un geste de la main pour le moins évasif. Merci, grand-frère, quelle éloquence.

-Salut, Karen, lança Tucker. T'as dû sérieusement te faire chier, toutes mes condoléances.

Elle ne risquait pas de dire le contraire, même si ce n'était pas la faute de Kyle. Elle ravala un sourire, rompue à l'exercice : depuis le temps, ils savaient prendre les disputes avec philosophie. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient de toute évidence pas s'encadrer, mais y allaient tout en retenue. On avait connu pire. L'un avec une sincérité désarmante, l'autre avec une pugnacité à couper le souffle. La gamine passa une main dans ses cheveux et croisa les bras. Youpi.

-Va te faire foutre, Tucker !

-Les gars…

-D'ailleurs Kenny, l'interrompit-il en se tournant vers lui, son bonnet couvrant de nouveau ses cheveux très courts, faudra que je te pare d'un truc.

-Genre… Important ?

Kenny et Craig échangèrent un regard. Mille excuses si je dérange.

-Important, ouais. C'est Stan. Pas forcément maintenant, t'as de la visite.

-Stan ? Quoi, Stan ?

Kenny avait froncé les sourcils et renfilé sa veste. Il avait toujours été plutôt bon pour déchiffrer les changements dans l'atmosphère, s'éclipser juste au bon moment, se taire, écouter, deviner. Si Ken réagissait comme ça, ça devait être grave. Craig avait l'air de s'en foutre comme d'une guigne, leva les yeux au ciel.

Kyle gratifia Craig et Karen d'un regard éloquent et sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

-Je te paye une clope. Salut, Karen, à la semaine prochaine !

-Je reviens, t'as qu'à m'attendre là, désolé ! Me le traumatise pas, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Karen.

-Va te faire (réponse qui lui valut un drôle de regard de Kyle). Au…

Les deux sortirent en coup de vent. Karen pouvait les voir par la fenêtre. Une buée glacée sortait de leur bouche, parfois, un nuage de fumée. Elle se tourna vers Craig, passablement gênée :

- … Revoir.

A croire qu'elle avait déjà utilisé l'intégralité de son répertoire pourtant fleuri en présence moins hostile. L'autre, appuyé sur la rampe d'escalier, semblait décidé à attendre sans bouger d'un pouce qu'ils en aient fini avec leurs cachotteries dehors. Peut-être par pitié pour la petite qui se tortillait sans savoir où se mettre, peut-être par ennui pur et dur, il se redressa et s'avança au salon, vers les livres qui gisaient en vrac sur la table. Karen en savait assez sur la politesse pour savoir que laisser un tierce en plan était une mauvaise idée. Elle n'en savait toutefois pas assez pour savoir quoi dire pour briser un silence vite devenu embarrassant.

-Vous faisiez des maths ? Faut vraiment être désespéré. T'as qu'à lui demander carrément de sortir avec toi, faut vouloir, pour se taper des bouquins pareils…

La gamine vit son reflet dans le miroir rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Il y avait de quoi s'offusquer qu'on lui impute des intentions qu'elle n'avait pas, n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eues ! Et mince, quoi.

-C'est pas du tout ça, se défendit-elle d'une petite voix. C'est pour l'école, c'est tout.

C'était tout et vraiment tout. Ils en avaient vite fait le tour. Craig hocha la tête, haussa les sourcils, apparemment convaincu. Quand ce n'était pas lui qui tuait la conversation, c'était elle. Karen l'étudia du coin de l'œil. Toujours le même genre de fringues. Toujours ces cheveux mal peignés. Il était plus grand que son frère, moins sec sans doute, mais il avait des traits plus durs.

-Relax, je plaisantais.

Des yeux qui ne trahissaient pas l'humour de leur propriétaire en tout cas, c'était certain.

-Tu te l'es fait tout seul ?

-Hein ?

-Le… Ça, là, précisa-t-elle en tapotant son arcade sourcilière. Sur celle de Craig, on distinguait un petit anneau.

-Le piercing ? On est pas tous trop pauvres pour s'en faire, en fait.

Karen ouvrit la bouche, prise au dépourvue –autant par sa propre question que par la réponse de son interlocuteur. Et là, il plaisantait encore ? Comment était-elle censée deviner ? Pile ou face ? Elle fronça les sourcils, plissa le nez, réplique à l'identique de son frère. Ils avaient les mêmes mimiques. Kevin aussi.

Elle eut envie de partir. Que Kenny revienne. L'un ou l'autre ou les deux.

-Et on n'est pas tous trop pauvres pour s'acheter du shampoing, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe in petto.

-Hein ?

Karen sentit aussitôt le rouge lui monter aux joues. Ce genre de borborygmes pouvait tout aussi bien signifier qu'il n'avait rien entendu qu'il lui laissait une chance de retirer fissa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il fallait pas exagérer, c'était pas un inconnu –mais contrairement aux amis proches de Kenny, ce n'était pas non plus un meuble ni un visage familier. Elle baissa les yeux, croisa les bras sur son pull à l'élégance douteuse dont elle fut soudainement un peu trop consciente et entreprit de compter les lattes du plancher. T'assures pas, Karen, se sermonna-t-elle en silence. T'assures vraiment pas, des fois.

-T'es pas censée être la gentille petite sœur qui l'ouvre pas, toi ?

Pas de réponse, mais de son côté, la gamine commençait à croire qu'elle avait fait une erreur dans son calcul et le reprit depuis le départ. Elle se laissa retomber sur la chaise que Kyle avait précédemment occupée, le regard rivé au carreau sale de la fenêtre. Un gigantesque nuage devait avoir éclipsé le soleil, car seule une lumière diffuse pénétrait à présent dans la pièce. Vivement que janvier se termine.

-Je me demande bien ce qu'ils peuvent raconter, se plaignit-elle à mi-voix.

-No idea. Au pire, ça doit pas être très intéressant…

Il se tut une seconde, se pencha pour mieux distinguer les deux silhouettes et fronça les sourcils. Karen fit de son mieux pour ravaler un sourire un coin tout à fait déplacé : il avait beau dire, elle voyait bien, elle, qu'il mourait d'envie de savoir. Amateur de commérages. Concierge de quartier.

-Je cuisinerai Ken et je te redirai ça, reprit-il d'un ton mortellement sérieux –il avait l'air de n'avoir que ça de disponible. Et en échange, tu me passeras ton shampoing.

Le rouge pivoine fit son grand retour tandis qu'elle sentait le sang lui remonter à la tête. Elle pensa en entendre parler encore longtemps –elle se trompait, mais n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir à ce moment-là. Cette histoire aurait pu revenir sur le tapis souvent, s'ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres choses à dire et un peu trop d'autres à taire. Mais pour l'instant, Kenny était encore dehors, à discuter avec Kyle qui faisait de grands gestes. Coup d'œil à la dérobée : il croisa le regard de sa sœur. Lui sourit. Elle secoua vaguement la tête. Lui sourit aussi. Finalement.


	4. Sans rancune

Cette triple andouille pourrait ramper dans la poussière pendant une décennie qu'elle ne serait pas pardonnée. Karen le jurait, elle s'en était fait le serment solennel, avait paraphé d'un coup de stylo imaginaire les termes imaginaires de ce contrat imaginaire qu'elle avait passé avec elle-même. Et il n'aurait qu'à aller se plaindre à lui-même : si Kenny l'avait emmenée comme ils en avaient convenu des semaines auparavant, des mois si on prenait en compte les accords tacites, alors elle aurait été bien trop occupée pour avoir le temps d'élaborer des malédictions aussi virulentes. Maintenant que les maths faisaient partie d'un passé ennuyeux, elle pourrait se mettre au vaudou et lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce –ou garder la monnaie et le voir s'échiner à compter ce qu'elle lui devait, se reprit-elle, désireuse de mettre à profit ces heures passées en compagnie de chiffres plus barbants les uns que les autres.

La gamine leva le nez vers le ciel d'un bleu presque uniforme : des nuages se pressaient à l'horizon mais, de bon matin, il avait souvent cette couleur-là. En été, en hiver, pas de différence, et une brise toujours froide pour rosir les joues de ceux qui se levaient tôt et à qui, en principe, le monde était censé appartenir. Rosir leurs joues, ou doucher leurs espoirs. L'hésitation était permise. Devant elle, une maison décrépite semblait appeler à l'aider et vaciller sur ses fondations, prête à s'écrouler au moindre souffle. Les rideaux étaient tirés en un pathétique cache-misère de tissu bon marché. Derrière elle, un spectacle similaire. A droite, à gauche, le soleil déjà levé depuis un moment et le ruban anthracite du macadam qui courait vers des jours et des lieux meilleurs. Karen resserra autour d'elle les pans de son gilet épais, guettant le bruit d'un moteur, le crissement des pneus, l'éclat aveuglant d'un rayon de soleil venu se refléter sur la carrosserie carmin ou un rétroviseur. Ça devait faire dix minutes qu'elle était aux aguets, au jugé –elle n'avait pas de montre et celle de sa mère n'avait plus de piles. Elle commençait honnêtement à penser qu'elle allait être en retard et recalée d'emblée, considération qui ne manquait pas de lui faire tirer une tête de six pieds de long. Après tout ce travail, la moindre des choses, c'était d'avoir le droit de tenter sa chance. Elle l'avait gagné, mince ! Si elle ne gagnait pas, c'était son affaire si on ne la laissait pas entrer, elle en connaissait un qui allait en entendre parler pour le restant de ses tristes jours.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Bebe, ni en sa capacité à se lever un samedi matin. C'était plutôt que le samedi matin suivait directement le vendredi soir et que, chez beaucoup de gens de leur âge dans une ville glauque et minable où les aspirations sérieuses se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main, la différence entre les deux était souvent du genre brouillée. Diffuse. Le samedi matin, c'était le Bigfoot, c'était le monstre du Loch Ness, c'était l'alien de Roswell : un concept mystérieux dont la plupart n'entendait jamais parler et que peu connaissaient. Karen était persuadée que Bebe ne faisait pas partie de cette bande d'idiots à la ramasse, mais tout de même. Jouez les blasés tant que vous voulez, ça n'a jamais empêché la moindre angoisse de percer, voilà ce qu'elle se disait quand elle ne répétait pas à l'envi qu'elle allait tuer son frère.

Le moteur se fit entendre une minute et trente-deux secondes plus tard. Un large sourire étira instantanément les lèvres de la petite qui balança son sac-à-dos sur ses épaules, les yeux brillants. L'été arrivait à toute vitesse, Bebe était venue la chercher et elle n'aurait pas à rouler dans la voiture cradingue de la noble famille McCormick : au final, tout n'allait pas si mal. Il suffisait d'un rien.

-Je suis en retard, désolée, s'excusa Bebe tandis que la vitre côté conducteur s'abaissait. J'ai juste vu le message de Kenny ce matin et j'ai dû faire vite, mais pas de souci, on sera à l'heure !

Karen renvoya son sourire à son chauffeur d'un jour et se précipita à l'intérieur, sur le siège passager. La blonde n'avait jamais trop aimé la laisser monter là, comme si, à ses yeux, elle avait encore huit ans et n'était même pas au collège. Regard désapprobateur, le « pop » sec d'une bulle de chewing-gum qui éclate et enfin, elle passait les vitesses, démarrait en trombes et se mettait en route. Karen boucla sa ceinture. Bebe roulait vite, comme d'habitude –elle avait toujours roulé vite, un conduite nerveuse mais du reste scrupuleusement observatrice des Saintes Ecritures : le code de la route.

-Il est quand même chié des fois, ton frère, lâcha-t-elle en secouant vaguement la tête d'un air dépité teinté d'une habitude indulgente.

-Je te le fais pas dire. Je m'en doutais un peu quand il est pas revenu hier soir, je l'ai attendu quand même, et ce matin ça été « oh merde je suis désolé Karen je rentre et je repars et je peux pas conduire et je dois vraiment, vraiment aller quelque part et je vais m'arranger pour que quelqu'un vienne et blablabla », comme s'il pouvait pas simplement dire qu'il a juste trop la flemme. Il est carrément…

-Bah, allez, sois pas si dure avec lui. C'est vrai qu'il s'est arrangé, je suis là, je t'emmène, et fin de l'histoire. Il fait ce qu'il peut.

Un sourire compréhensif barrait son visage : elle avait sûrement raison, encore une fois. Karen savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû en demander autant à son frère, encore moins s'attendre à ce qu'il en fasse plus. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle soupira, jeta un coup d'œil au paysage monotone qui défilait trop vite dehors. De l'autre côté, Bebe fixait la route, concentrée, prête à piler au moindre chat assez crétin pour traverser la route. Elle avait le nez droit, des lèvres pleines maquillées de rouge malgré l'heure matinale et les cinq minutes qu'elle avait dû avoir pour se préparer. Une mâchoire carrée, des pommettes hautes, des boucles claires en pagaille qui retombaient ici et là et de longs cils recourbés. Barbara Stevens n'était pas exactement jolie, pas au sens propre du terme, pas autant que Wendy et loin derrière les pétasses qui dansaient dans les clubs le soir mais elle dégageait une impression de sophistication impeccable, classe et sans fioriture, sans faute de goût. Elle essayait, elle se donnait les moyens et, aux yeux de Karen, ça payait. Elle aurait aimé lui ressembler. Ses parents n'avaient eu qu'une seule fille mais, si elle avait pu se choisir une grande sœur, elle aurait aimé que ce soit Bebe.

-Alors, prête ?

-Kyle m'a aidée, jeta Karen en guise de réponse. Bebe haussa les sourcils d'un air entendu. Broflovsky était définitivement un nom qui, comme Sésame, faisait office de réponse à tout.

-Forcément, donc, capitula la blonde. Remarque, il fallait voir sa tête quand Cartman l'a battu avec sa rédaction. Epique.

-J'aurais préféré te demander, mais Kenny aurait fait la gueule.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il aurait cru que je voulais que vous vous remettiez ensemble.

-Ah bon ?

Bebe fronça les sourcils, prise au dépourvu. Karen, quant à elle, s'était accoudée à la portière et étudiait avec minutie la chaussée, les caniveaux, les bouches d'égout, les fissures sur le trottoir. C'était pas le moment de lancer un sujet comme ça, mais là encore, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça aurait été vrai, avoua la gamine sans quitter le décor des yeux.

Un silence plombant tomba dans l'habitacle, coupé seulement d'un long soupir. Cette conversation, elles l'avaient déjà eue, semblait-il rappeler. Comme une gosse avec ses parents divorcés.

-Ecoute, Karen, j'adore Kenny, vraiment, je l'adore. C'est un type fantastique (elle leva une main pour faire taire toute protestation côté passager et s'empressa de la replacer sur le volant), mais entre nous deux, ça ne marchait pas, c'est tout.

Karen se retint de grommeler avec une élégance douteuse. Bebe avait toujours été gentille avec elle : c'était elle qui avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne à la fête foraine, elle qui lui avait prêté main-forte pour ses devoirs, elle qui les avait ramenés de l'école quand la voiture était tombée en panne pour deux semaines, et le superbe Noël qu'ils avaient passé –encore elle. Ken aussi avait eu l'air d'aller mieux quand elle était avec lui. Il buvait moins souvent, travaillait un peu plus quand le cœur lui en disait, oubliait moins de choses, souriait avec plus de franchise et riait souvent. Elle se souvenait de cette période avec un sourire aux lèvres. Et puis un jour, sans prévenir, ça avait été fini.

Il y avait bien eu les moments où elle avait dû le ramener ivre mort à la maison et quelques disputes –le genre de trucs qui arrivaient avec la même régularité qu'un lundi et la fréquence du journal du matin chez les McCormick. Ses parents passaient au-dessus de ça sans parler de divorce avec plus de sérieux que la Lamborghini qu'ils auraient sans aucun doute dans quelques années. Alors, forcément, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

-C'était à cause de Butters ?

-Hein ?

Et paf, commenta-t-elle intérieurement. Magnifique uppercut, un coup de poing verbal qui vous laissait sans voix. Le stress de l'examen, l'ultime abandon de son frère, les refus catégoriques de Bebe, tout s'était emmêlé pour aboutir à cette question. Est-ce que c'était la faute de Butters. Karen risqua un coup d'œil à la conductrice qui, sans lâcher la route des yeux et ravie de disposer d'un si bon prétexte pour ne pas croiser ceux de la gamine, ne faisait pas un mystère des envies de meurtre qui y passaient. Pas contre Karen, pas spécialement contre Butters –impossible d'être vraiment fâché contre Butters– et pas contre Kenny non plus. Elles semblaient plus généralisées que ça. Des envies d'apocalypse, sûrement.

-Il aurait jamais dû te laisser toute seule à la maison avec vos parents dans cet état, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents serrées. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut, c'était pas mon affaire, mais que tu ailles jusqu'à chez Token, à pieds, et que tu le trouves en train de rouler des pelles à n'importe qui, je suis désolée mais…

Karen fit la moue : pas de très bons souvenirs. Ses parents, ivres morts, même selon leur seuil bien à eux et assez spécial. Elle avait eu peur, s'était sentie obligée d'aller le chercher parce qu'on n'appelait jamais les flics ici, dans cette partie de la ville. S'était faufilée à l'intérieure de l'immense bâtisse, avait cherché son frère, l'avait un peu trop trouvé et s'était fait sortir manu militari par une blonde furibarde et un peu éméchée de la maison. Elle avait dû dire ses quatre vérités à son petit-ami, ce frère indigne choqueur de petite sœur, et l'avait envoyé bouler assez sévèrement. Karen s'en souvenait bien. Il y avait six mois déjà. Et elle se souvenait aussi que si elle avait eu un petit ami, et qu'elle lui était tombé dessus avec un autre garçon, pour ne rien arranger, elle lui aurait claqué la porte au nez.

Comme elle n'en avait pas, le problème était vite réglé, mais enfin.

-C'était à cause de ça, alors ?

Un nouveau soupir perça l'habitacle.

-Non, finit par répondre Bebe. Non, vraiment pas. C'est compliqué.

Karen baissa la tête et laissa tomber, consciente malgré elle qu'elle finirait par ramener le sujet sur le tapis un jour ou l'autre. Incapable de se battre contre la sincérité simple et directe de Bebe. Le paysage défilait toujours à toute berzingue dehors, elle en reconnaissait tous les éléments. Cinq petites minutes, et ils y seraient. Pas mal d'argent était en jeu, plus que ce qu'elle avait jamais eu en sa possession, en tout cas. C'est là-dessus qu'elle devait se concentrer, pas sur les histoires de cœur obscures de Ken.

-Mais au lieu de parler de moi, y a pas quelqu'un qui te plait, à toi ?

-Ah ? Euh, non. Enfin, si, non, je… Je sais pas, non, bafouilla Karen tandis que la blonde agitait vaguement la tête avec un sourire entendu.

-Qui donc ?

-Personne, répondit-elle, butée et persuadée de ne penser à rien.

Elle se ravisa dans la seconde.

-Comment on sait, quand on aime quelqu'un ?

-Question bête. On le sait, c'est tout.

-Et quand on sait pas ? insista la gosse.

Bebe sembla réfléchir un instant, quoique Karen la soupçonnât de la faire languir par pure cruauté.

-Papillons dans le ventre ?

-Check, confirma Karen.

-Quelqu'un de très mignon.

Hochement de tête affirmatif.

-Gentil qui te fait rire ?

-Un peu.

-Et là, tu souris bêtement ?

Elle lui adressa un regard victorieux et Karen haussa les épaules. Si elle pouvait parler avec quelqu'un, c'était avec Bebe. Rien ne l'obligeait à lui livrer des noms, après tout, et elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un qui saurait ne pas se moquer d'elle. Kenny était hors de propos. Il aurait vendu la mèche, Karen s'en était convaincue –même si elle savait qu'au fond, il était le meilleur pour garder des secrets. Craig, c'était quand même autre chose. Aurait-elle su tenir sa langue, elle ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

-Tu lui en as parlé ?

-Surtout pas ! Il m'aime sûrement pas. J'aurais l'air trop bête.

-Oh, tu sais. On a des surprises, des fois.

Stevens marqua une pause, comme soudain prise d'une cruelle hésitation.

-Sauf si c'est Stan ou Kyle. Là, c'est mort, je te le dis tout de suite.

-Et pas Cartman ?

-On sait toutes les deux que c'est pas lui.

-C'est pas eux non plus.

Bebe sourit, sa bonne humeur revenue au galop depuis leur petite conversation de tout à l'heure. Elle aussi était fille unique. S'occuper de Karen, c'était pour elle la chance de servir à quelque chose, d'être vraiment quelqu'un. La gamine n'avait jamais eu de chance dans la vie, ou alors trop peu. Ce genre d'injustice la révoltait, et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que Karen l'aimait tellement. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle s'entendait bien avec Wendy. Bebe ralentit, se gara près de l'entrée du bâtiment où se pressait déjà une foule de bambins accompagnés de parents fiers, fatigués ou stressés. Karen ouvrit la portière et resta plantée là un instant, à écouter les rumeurs des encouragements, des formules qu'on récitait à mi-voix, des conseils de dernière minute, des paroles rassurantes. L'air était toujours frais, mais il s'était suffisamment réchauffé pour qu'elle n'ait plus froid. Une boule à l'estomac, un nœud dans la gorge.

-Hep, la retint Bebe, penchée par la vitre ouverte. Tu lui en parleras, vu ?

-Si tu m'apprends à me maquiller.

-Deal, accepta-t-elle en cognant son poing contre celui de la petite McCormick. Tu vas réussir ce fichu bon dieu de concours, et même si tu y arrives pas et que tu te plantes, ben…

Karen attendit la fin de la phrase, apparemment perdue quelque part dans les synapses encore endormis de la jolie blonde. C'était pas gagné. Heureusement, elle était plus réveillée.

-Ben on sera deux à s'être plantées à des trucs de maths, conclut-elle finalement avec un sourire fataliste. Même Wendy a pas sauvé mon exam de l'année dernière, c'est dire.

Elle avait tout foiré. Raté de chez raté, c'était certain. Pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Karen se le répétait à l'envi, de la dédramatisation en veux-tu en voilà, des soupirs ravalés à la pelle. Elle en aurait eu envie, pourtant. C'était son affaire, si elle voulait faire des montagnes d'une petite taupinière. La tête baissée, elle avançait rapidement dans le couloir sans un coup d'œil pour la succession de fenêtres qui perçaient chaque mur –d'un côté, une succession de salles de classe, de l'autre des carrés de ciel à moitié morose. Il fallait se dépêcher. Bebe l'attendrait déjà dehors, ou Kenny ne tarderait pas à arriver. Peut-être même qu'il lui prendrait un truc pour se racheter de sa fuite à l'anglaise du matin. Karen n'avait pas de portable, impossible d'être sûre, mais elle y croyait de toutes ses forces.

Elle avait été de ceux qui avaient attendu la toute fin de l'épreuve pour rendre sa copie, avec une grimace dépitée en option. Le sourire plein de confiance du surveillant, sans doute un professeur, n'avait rien changé à son ressenti. Elle s'imaginait déjà la mine renfrognée ou franchement circonspecte du type quand il poserait ses yeux sur les lignes de charabia qu'elle avait casées là. Karen McCormick n'avait jamais respiré l'assurance et la confiance en elle, rien de nouveau de ce côté. Mais surtout, elle était timide. Discuter avec Bebe, calomnier son frère ou l'envoyer sur les roses, échanger quelques mots avec Kyle ou Eric, c'était une chose. Parler à Craig ou croiser Ruby Tucker sans s'y être préparée était une autre paire de manches. Or c'était exactement ce qui venait de lui arriver –plus ou moins, corrigea-t-elle, d'où son empressement à sortir du bâtiment. Ruby ne l'avait peut-être pas remarquée, mais la gamine ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Pas parce que l'autre était méchante, mais parce qu'elle était convaincue de ne pas savoir quoi lui dire. Se ridiculiser était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Ruby s'intéressait aux maths.

Dès que les battants s'ouvrirent, un courant d'air frais lui claqua le visage. Ses cheveux voletaient dans un désordre total, ternes mais peignés. Karen aurait dû arrêter de s'en faire, mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Les mêmes parents qui étaient venus déposer leurs gosses les récupéraient maintenant avec un sourire tout aussi fébrile. Nulle trace de la voiture rouge de Bebe, pas plus que de la poubelle McCormick. Elle soupira, jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, hésita à attendre plus loin, quelque part où elle ne serait pas aussi visible depuis l'entrée. Renonça : il n'y avait nulle part où se cacher sur la surface plane du parking, ni de renfoncements dans les murs sur la face lisse du lycée. La petite passait inaperçue où qu'elle aille, pas de raison que son glorieux don l'abandonne juste aujourd'hui. Ça aurait été la poisse, ou une sale coïncidence.

-Karen, ça alors ! Je me disais bien que je t'avais reconnue dans la salle. Ça s'est bien passé ?

Le karma lui fit son plus grand sourire en la personne de Ruby Tucker, qui se planta devant elle, son sac pendu au coude, ses cheveux clairs ramenés en un chignon compliqué sur le dessus de sa tête, des éclairs dans ses yeux bleus. Un jean assez serré, un haut ample, des couleurs, des talons mille fois trop haut pour son âge. Comme Barbara, elle n'était pas spécialement belle, mais elle avait quelque chose, un détail dans son attitude, un je-m'en-foutisme jusqu'au-boutiste qui séduisait au premier coup d'œil. Ou impressionnait les gens impressionnables, catégorie dans laquelle Karen s'inscrivait avec une maestria difficilement égalable.

-Ruby. J'ai pas trop géré, je crois, mais bon, je m'y attendais, alors…

-Dis pas ça, on n'en sait rien, asséna-t-elle. Je voudrais pas me vanter, mais j'ai trouvé ça plutôt facile.

Ruby s'assit sur les marches devant l'entrée, retira ses chaussures, en sortir une autre paire de son sac. Procéda à l'échange, ni vu ni connu, et y laissa une bonne dizaine de centimètres. Des ballerines. Coup d'œil aux chaussures basses en tissu de Karen : elles n'avaient rien de honteux sans en jeter pour autant. D'ordinaire, elle les aimait bien –confortables, pas chères, solides, des chaussures de fille malgré tout, quelque chose qui était à elle, qu'elle n'avait pas hérité de ses frères, que maman l'avait emmenée choisir et avait complimentées, même si papa avait tiré la gueule quand il était tombé sur le ticket de caisse. Sur le coup néanmoins, elle les détesta.

-Tu… ?

-C'est pour pas que mon frère les voit. Il cafterait, cet enfoiré de merde. Mes connards de parents veulent pas que je mette des talons, ils me prennent pour un bébé. Ces connards, je te jure.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi efficacement vaccinée contre les maths, elle aurait compté le nombre de jurons dans une phrase, l'aurait changé en pourcentage, aurait calculé la part dépourvue de vulgarité dans ce qu'elle disait et aurait ri. Elle avait l'habitude de pire. Elle n'aurait jamais dit des choses pareilles.

Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écouter attentivement ce que Ruby disait.

-C'est lui qui vient me chercher. S'il s'attendait à ce que je rate, il va être surpris.

-Même l'exercice cinq ?

La bête noire de toute la salle de classe, à l'unanimité. Un monstre de calculs compliqués face auxquels la première réaction de la gosse avait été d'écarquiller les yeux et de jeter un regard alentours, histoire de savoir si elle était seule ou s'ils étaient à plusieurs dans le même bateau. Partout autour d'elle, des joues gonflées, des stylos mâchouillés, des mâchoires pendantes, des cerveaux qui considéraient l'idée de sauter celui-là pour passer directement au dernier exercice. Elle avait posé la question comme ça –sans se douter des conséquences.

-L'exercice cinq ?

Elle aurait dû, pourtant. Sans cela, les choses auraient pu aller mieux ou durer plus longtemps. La routine heureuse qui rythmait sa vie, celle de sa mère, de son frère, de Craig, mais surtout, surtout la sienne. Karen McCormick aurait dû se taire.

Cette révélation s'imposa à elle à la seconde où Ruby leva vers elle un visage perplexe, quoique pas pour les bonnes raisons.

-L'exercice cinq.

Silence, incompréhension, le message ne passait pas.

-Au dos de la feuille. Avec le six. Sur dix points.

Le silence, lourd de sens, résonna à nouveau. Ruby ouvrit la bouche, prête à rétorquer quelque chose, mais un coup de klaxon l'interrompit. La voiture, un vieux modèle bleu foncé encore en bon état, s'arrêta sans couper le moteur un peu plus loin. Ruby jeta son sac sur son épaule, non sans un regard incendiaire pour Karen. Elle aurait aimé disparaître sous terre. Creuser un trou et ne plus sortir, pas même lorsque Ruby se fut engouffrée à l'avant du véhicule. Malgré la distance, Karen devinait les deux silhouettes à l'intérieur, les bras croisés de la gamine renfoncée dans son fauteuil. Son cœur était serré d'anticipation –pas seulement, se dit-elle, mais elle avait tout de même la part belle.

-Karen !

Elle sursauta, eut l'air profondément débile, esquissa un sourire au conducteur par la fenêtre et approcha à pas comptés quand il lui fit signe. Karen voyait souvent Craig parce qu'il traînait souvent avec son frère, point final. Des entrevues sans lui, ils n'en avaient eu que deux : une la première fois, alors qu'il discutait avec Kyle dehors, la deuxième quand leur parents avaient fait irruption dans la chambre pour « discuter » avec lui de son bulletin de notes –il avait pu s'éclipser dès les premiers signes de disputes, comme toujours, easy.

-Je te ramène aussi, lâcha-t-il sans émotion particulière, si ce n'était un vague amusement, peut-être, qui lui arrachait un embryon de sourire.

Karen n'avait aucune envie de monter avec Ruby. Impossible pour elle d'oublier que c'était elle qui lui avait annoncé la triste nouvelle. Pourtant, ces considérations passaient au second plan. Sourire un peu bête elle ouvrit la portière. S'enquit du pourquoi du comment. Elle s'était attendue à Bebe ou à Kenny, voire à sa mère. Pas à Tucker.

-Ton frère est mort, expliqua-t-il en démarrant tandis que Ruby, sur le siège passager, fixait un point devant elle.

-Hein ?

-Il a planté la voiture dans la clôture.

Karen fronça les sourcils et nota le sourire amusé dans le rétroviseur. Le côté humoristique de la situation lui échappait : s'ils étaient censés en racheter une, ils étaient mal. Même si le printemps galopait vers eux à toute vitesse, même si l'été décidait d'être clément, traverser la ville à pied à longueur de temps n'avait rien d'une partie de plaisir. Le cœur de Karen oscillait entre une colère bien justifiée et une inquiétude monstre pour Ken.

-Il a rien ?

-Non, tranquille.

-Il avait bu ou il est juste devenu dingue ?

-Il a croisé un chat. Et la petite bête va bien aussi. La voiture, moins.

Un chat. C'était bien le genre de son frère. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à une explication pareille, mais elle était loin d'être improbable. Elle aurait beau jurer ce qu'elle voulait, une gamine ne pouvait pas en vouloir à quelqu'un qui préférait être privé de tout ce dont on pouvait le priver pendant le restant de ses jours qu'écraser un pauvre matou un peu stupide.

Craig monta le volume de la radio. Ils venaient de quitter le parking.

-J'adore cette chanson, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, presque par réflexe.

_Eating seeds as a pastime activity, the toxicity of our city._

-Elle craint, votre chanson de merde.

Ruby. Karen ne répondit rien, écoutait la musique, espérait que tout irait bien pour son frère, pensait au concours qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas complètement raté, après tout. Jetait de discrets coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur pendant que Craig regardait la route et conduisait à son allure d'escargot.

Elle était presque heureuse, pas loin de se sentir bien malgré tout. De bons moments –pas loin d'en être, en tout cas.

_Of our city, of our city. _

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis contente de vous annoncer qu'on en est à la moitié de l'histoire, plus que quatre chapitres et la boucle sera bouclée. Joie ! Ruby va faire de siennes, et la prochaine fois, du Craig&Kenny (plus ou moins). Les choses vont s'accélérer, promis juré, même si avec ce chapitre un peu lent, on dirait pas. A la prochaine ! _


End file.
